To run a manufacturing unit successfully, it is important for companies to have a detailed, up-to-date record of their inventory. With the advent of computers, inputting and tracking inventories become easier by inventory management software and systems. For effective inventory management major technologies used are bar codes and RFID. One known bar code technique uses unique bar code patterns for each component and these codes are mapped to component details such as make, model number, location details in a computer system. Using a bar code reader, a storeroom clerk captures the barcode of the component and the details of that component are retrieved from the system.
RFID technology is another alternate technology widely used for component and asset tracking in industries. RFID based solutions have several advantages over manual bar code based component location tracking, RFID systems are cheaper, fast, more secure and reliable. Another major advantage is that there is no need of line-of-sight for detecting a component in the RFID based location-tracking systems. Hence, even if components are in larger heaps without direct visibility to human eyes, RFID systems can still detect the components using embedded sensors. In this system, RFID tags are fitted with the component to be located. These systems contain RFID tags, which are radio frequency transmitters comprising a microchip and antenna and a tiny battery. RFID receiver detects the RF signals emitted by each tag and interprets the encoded identification details.
One major limitation of above barcode and RFID based technology is that they are not appropriate for locating the position of small components like screws, bolts, nails, pins, etc. as they may not have enough surface area to attach a bar code or a RFID tag. In addition to this, these basic components are used in large quantity and it becomes a tedious task to attach a bar code or RFID tag with each component while archiving in storeroom.
One solution to solve above problem is by collecting all smaller items in one container and attaching the bar code to container, but this also time consuming and may not help in identifying the components once brought outside the container.